Blog użytkownika:NyarukoQueen/Dziś szybuję pośród chmur.
Na początku parę informacji. #'SĄ TO CZASY RZECZYWISTE.' #'Bohaterzy mają po 15 lat wyglądają jak w JWS2' #'Opowiadanie nie odnosi się do JWS' #'Będą różne perspektywy, ale głównie, będę pisała z perspektywy Czkawki lub/i Astrid' #'Zdania zaznaczone ''kursywą to myśli.' #'Pogrubiona czcionka to informacje od autora (mnie), które nie mają większego znaczenia na opowiadanie.' #'To opowiadanie zawiera w sobie MNÓSTWO fantasy!' '''Przy okzaji przepraszam za wszystkie błędy jakie znajdziecie w opowiadaniu . ' LINK DO FACEBOOK'A '''https://www.facebook.com/kupkarobisalto '''Pozdrawiam, miłego czytania Rozdział 1. Druhna Koszmar. Perspektywa Astrid. ' Mieszkam w Berk. Jest to mała miejscowość pod Łodzią. Mam na imię Astrid. Jestem również znana jako Dh. Koszmar, jestem przyboczną* Jeźdźców Smoków. Mam 15 lat i prowadzę też zastęp w mojej szkole. Wiele osób się z tego śmieje i nazywa mnie małą Harcereczką. Zazwyczaj się tym nie przejmuję. Kiedy jednak mnie biją nie umiem oddać. Dzisiaj był nabór na nowych do zastępu. Na lekcji historii odbył się apel. Klasy zeszły się do sali teatralnej. Jedyną osobą jaka była na razie w moim zastępie to Czkawka. Był tylko na dwóch biwakach i całkiem dobrze się sprawuje. Wracając do apelu. Czkawka stał na scenie obok mnie. Próbowaliśmy uciszyć salę. Teraz nikt nie odważył się do mnie zawołać małą harcereczką, bo Czkawka stał koło mnie. Wszyscy go podziwiali. Dziewczyny były w nim zabujane, ale on nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Podobno jest taki super, że nawet chłopaki się w nim zakochują. Wszedł pan Dyrektor i uciszył salę. -Witam was wszystkich uczniowie i nauczyciele. Dzisiaj uczennica z naszej szkoły Astrid Hoffenson zaprezentuje wam zastęp jaki działa w tej szkole. -powiedział na wstępie Dyrektor i podał mi mikrofon. -Witam was. Jestem Astrid Hoffenson. Większość z was na pewno mnie zna. Jestem przyboczna Drużyny Jeźdźców Smoków jak i zastępową zastępu Nocne Furie. Teraz puścimy wam pokaz slajdów gdzie, dowiecie się co robimy w Harcerstwie. Do tego zagramy wam hymn Drużyny "Tak jak ptaki". - podałam Czkawce jego gitarę, a sam będę śpiewać. Puściłam pokaz, a z gitary rozległa się melodia, a z moich ust piosenka. -1.Straszny ból głośny krzyk Znowu życie utracono Zginął tak jak wielu z nich Za swą wolność utraconą Miał na piersi szary krzyż I zaledwie 10 lat Był harcerzem tak jak ty I tak samo kochał świat REF Dziś szybuje pośród chmur Tak jak ptaki na wolności Poszukuje w świecie tym Ciepła, dobra i miłości /x2 2. Tam na wzgórzu leży on Nad nim krzyż brzozowy stoi Jego dusza uleciała Ziemia cała rany goi Bo poświęcił młode życie Walcząc w szarych szeregach Wielu takich jest harcerzy Szybujących u wrót nieba REF Dziś szybuje pośród chmur Tak jak ptaki na wolności Poszukuje w świecie tym Ciepła, dobra i miłości /x2 3 Nie minęło parę lat Nad grobami matki płaczą Po policzkach łzy im płyną Już ich więcej nie zobaczą Nie zobaczą swoich dzieci Lecz pamiętać o nich będą O swych młodych bohaterach Owianych smutna legendą REF Dziś szybują pośród chmur Tak jak ptaki na wolności Poszukuje w świecie tym Ciepła, dobra i miłości /x2 '(w komentarzu będzie link do piosenki)- skończyłam śpiewać i zauważyłam, ze nauczyciele płaczą. Dziewczyny też. Za to chłopaki są zainteresowani strzelaniem z wiatrówek. -Jakieś pytania?-zapytał za mnie Czkawka. W tedy tłum ludzi rzucił się na nas z pytaniami. Ja i czkawka chichotaliśmy, że tyle będzie osób. Mam nadzieje, że się podba i nikt się nie odtrąci harcerzami :D Pozdrawiam. * Przyboczna - zastępca drużynowej. 'Rozdział 2. "No chyba sobie żartujesz"' Mimo, że wielu osób spodobało się harcerstwo. Niektórzy nie zostali przekonani. Na korytarzu nadal wyzywają mnie od małej harcereczki, chyba, że w pobliżu jest Czkawka. -A tak właściwie, to dlaczego Cię nazywają Dh. Koszmar? - spytał Czkawka idący koło mnie. -Kiedyś, przy rozdawaniu nagród na biwaku dostałam nagrodę za "Najgroźniejsza/y Druhna/Druhen". Ponieważ robiłam bardzo surową musztrę i ogólnie byłam surowa. Niektórzy mówią, że najstraszniejsza jestem kiedy milczę. -I najładniejsza. - obróciłam się gwałtownie w jego stronę. Miałam w oczach "Serio?, Zaraz dostaniesz musztrę" -Nienawidzę Cie - tak naprawdę lubiłam go i on o tym wiedział, ale nie chciałam czegoś więcej po sobie, poznać - Jesteś tylko zboczonym kosmitą. - mówiłam, kiedy nie miałam co rzec. Zaczął się śmiać. Nie zważałam na to uwagi, bo robił to dosyć często. Jednak byłam dumna, że inne dziewczyny mi zazdroszczą znajomości z kimś takim. Do szkoły doszedł nowy uczeń, właśnie po niego szłam by oprowadzić go po szkolę. Ma na imię Jack. Jack Frost. Oprowadzanie minęło sprawnie i miło. Na następny dzień, widziałam Czkawkę który, próbuje odpędzić od siebie młodsze dziewczyny. -Ja to Ci zazdroszczę kobieto.-powiedziała Szpadka. -Ugania się za tobą najlepszy chłopak w szkole, a Ty tego nie wykorzystasz. -Hmpf, nie jestem nim zainteresowana.-O Milejdi!-podszedł do mnie kosmita zboczeniec - Choć! Muszę Ci coś pokazać. Czkawka zaciągnął mnie na korytarz piętro wyżej. Perspektywa Czkawki (NEW) Pokazałem jej, plakat który zrobiłem. Narysowałem białego smoka (takiego jak Nocna Furia tylko białego) ,a na nim było napisane. "Zastęp Nocne Furie zaprasza na zbiórki o 16:10 w sali teatralnej."Byłem dumny z tego plakatu. -Jak na zboczonego kosmitę, to nawet, nawet. - powiedziała i popatrzyła się na tego nowego. On puścił do niej oczko. Ona uśmiechnęła się, zaczerwieniła i zaczęła kręcić na placu kosmyk włosów. Ja myślałem, że wybuchnę z zazdrości. -Jak sądzisz, lubi mnie?-spytała nagle. Nie wiedziałem, czy skłamać, czy mówić prawdę. -Kto?- -No ten nowy.- kiedy powiedziała "nowy" jej rumieńce były bardziej czerwone. "No chyba sobie żartujesz" -Mph, pewnie tak. - mruknąłem. -Hej, czy Ty jesteś zazdrosny? - wychichotała Astrid. -Nie! - zaprzeczyłem. -Ok, nawet lepiej. - -Aha- posmutniałem. -Pamiętaj, że dziś jest zbiórka.- uśmiechnęła się i poszła. Zostałem sam. Zbiórka -Witam was na zbiórce. Jestem jak wiecie Astrid, ale nazywajcie mnie Dh. Koszmar. -Dlaczego?- zapytała się Elsa. Astrid uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. -Dowiecie się na swoim pierwszym biwaku. A co do biwaku. W następny piątek zbieramy się pod szkołą i jedziemy na biwak, pod namioty. Koszt biwaku 30 zł, kasę przynosicie mi na następna zbiorke, a i jeszcze zgody rodziców. Bierzecie na biwak plecak biwakowy, albo jakiś zwykły co zmieści wymienione rzeczy. Czyli bierzemy chleb taki bez niczego, masło, jakieś dżemy ,pasztety, ogórki wędliny sery itd. Dodatkowo bierzemy rzeczy na zmianę, czarną bluzke i czarne lub granatowe spodnie, bo nikt z was munduru raczej jeszcze nie ma. Bierzemy śpiwory i karimaty. Karimate możecie kupić w jakimś sklepie za ok. 6 zł. - potem mówiła o kosmetyczce i takich rzeczach do higieny. Na zbiórce poznawaliśmy siebie. Każdy miał powiedzieć o sobie tyle zdań ile zerwał sobie kawałków papieru toaletowego. - A! I jeszcze jeśli ktoś ma swój namiot może sobie wziąść, ale to nie jest konieczne. CDN... Mam nadzieje, że się podoba. Pozdrowionka :D 'Rozdział 3. Biwak' Perspektywa Astrid Dziś biwak. Och jak świetnie! Dodatkowo cały mój zastęp jedzie! Prócz Jacka. Tak Jack dołączył do zastępu. Ale ja będę w namiocie z Czkawką, bo złożyliśmy się na niego. No cóż. Większość dziewczyn by mi zazdrościła. O nie! Już 16: 30. Nie zdążę na autobus! Pobiegłam szybko na autobus, ale jak tam byłam to on odjeżdżał. -No nie...-powiedział do siebie zdyszana. Ktoś dotknął mojego ramienia. To był... Czkawka. -Pojedziesz, ze mną. -nakazał Czkawka. Jechaliśmy autem z jego tatą. Śmialiśmy się do bólu brzucha. Jego tata Stoik to naprawdę zabawny facet. -A kto będzie oboźnym?- nagle zapytał Czkawka .-Ja.-odpowiedziałam krótko. Jemu kopara opadła, aż do ziemi. -Ojojoj...-westchnął tylko. Byliśmy już na miejscu. Czekała na nas już tam cała drużyna i Druh Wojciech, nasz drużynowy .-O Witamy Dh. Koszmar. Nasza spóźnialska. I witaj Ty też Czkawka. A więc, jak większość was wie. to jest Dh. Koszmar. - wskazał na mnie - Będzie ona waszą obozową. Oddaje Ci ich. - w tłumie rozległo się parę "o bożę". - Witam was, Druhny i Druhowie. Jestem Dh. Astrid Hoffenson znana jako Dh. Koszmar. Będe waszą obozową. Ale dziś w nocy mnie nie będzie. Mam nadzieje, że będziecie grzeczni. A teraz... Drużyna Jaźdźców Smoków baczność! W dwu-szeregu frontem do mnie zbiórka spocznij! Pokryj wyrównaj odstępy odległości! Dobrze teraz zobaczmy...-przebiegłam między szeregami i potknęłam się o... Czkawkę. Stanęłam przed szeregiem i powiedział spokojnie. -Druh Czkawka Haddock wystąp.-w jego oczach widziałam śmierć i przerażenie. -Haddock ... Granat! Odłamkowy! Pękł! Raz, dwa, trzy! Granat...-i tak dalej ze czterdzieści razy. -Zmęczony Haddock?-po jego twarzy, aż mi się żal zrobiło. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że jak zawsze zrobię do stówy, ale ja... Ja wymiękłam. - Do szeregu. -powiedziałam i opuściłam z rezygnacją głowę. Pierwszy raz tak zrobiłam.. Że komuś odpuściłam. Patrzyłam na ich zdziwione twarze i sama nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną dzieje. -W prawo zwrot! Za mną marsz. -powiedziałam i pomaszerowaliśmy na miejsce zakwaterowania. Rozkładaliśmy namioty. Dh. Krystian śmiał się ze mnie i Czkawki, że śpimy razem. Później były pląse i wstęp do zabawy. Niestety ja i Czkawka nie uczestniczyliśmy w nich. My zdawaliśmy różne sprawności. Naszym pierwszym zadaniem było spędzić noc gdzieś w głębi w lesie. Zabraliśmy swój namiot i poszliśmy w głąb. -Nie boisz się?- trafił w sedno, bardzo się baję, ale nie powiem mu tego. -Nie. Nie boję się takich rzeczy.-ale kłamię. -Aha.. Może tam. - wskazał na miejsce pod dwoma sosnami. -Idealne.-mruknęłam. Rozbiliśmy namiot, a ja Czkawkę wysłałam po drewno. -O nie...-jęknęłam.-Co się stało.-spytał Czkawka i rzucił drewno na ziemię. -Zapomniałam śpiwora. Trudno będę marzła. -Ja mam duży śpiwór możesz ze mną spać.- powiedział i się chytro uśmiechnął -Zdecydowanie będę marzła.-powiedziałam. Kiedy skończyliśmy się przygotowywać do nocy, graliśmy w różne, gry uczyłam go pląsów, śpiewaliśmy i opowiadałam o innych biwakach. Nadeszła noc. Nad ogniskiem upiekliśmy zabrane ze sobą wcześniej kiełbaski i poszliśmy spać. -Cała drżysz. -powiedział Czkawka około 23 . -Wiemmm- nie mogłam się wysłowić bo drżałam. -Boję się o moją obozową. Dh. Koszmar. -przełamał mnie. Dlaczego zawsze przy nim wymiękam. Weszłam pod jego śpiwór i poczułam ciepło od jego ciała. -Ale to tylko dzisiaj...- powiedziałam. -Wiem, druhenko, wiem. Ale teraz śpij. - głaskał mnie po włosach. Zasnęłam w jego objęciach -Witaj, MIlejdi. -powiedział do mnie rano Czkawka . -Witaj...-powiedziałam zaspanym głosem. Chciałam wstać, ale Czkawka mnie trzymał. Nawet mi to nie przeszkadzało do puki Czkawka nie włożył ręki pod moja koszulkę. -Granat!- krzyknęłam. -Warto było spróbować.- mruknął, a ja zrobiłam mu 50 granatów. Przynajmniej nie muszę mu robić rozgrzewki - Musiałaś...- -Tak.-wróciliśmy do kwatery. Czkawka dołączył do jakiegoś patrolu gdzie był Mieczyk i Szpadka. Tematyką biwaku był Harry Potter. Ja niestety nie mogłam się z nimi bawić. Byłam obozową. Kiedy wrócili późno zrobiłam im musztrę, bo podobno hałasowali w nocy. Nadeszła noc i znowu musiałam spać z Czkawką i nie miałam dodatkowo śpiworu. Większego pecha nie mogłam mieć. Oczywiście Czkawka zrobił sobie parę granatów. Było ciemno. Strasznie się bałam, ale nie mogłam tego okazać. Nagle coś ziewnęło i ruszyło się. Pisnęłam cicho. "Właśnie wystraszyłam się Czkawki, no pięknie!" -Astrid co się stało?-spytał z zatroskaniem Czkawka. -Nic, nic.- powiedziałam drżącym głosem. Usłyszałam chichot Czkawki. -Nie ma się czego bać.-przytulił mnie mocno. ' Perspektywa Czkawki ' Oczekiwałem, że zaraz dostane kolejne 50 granatów. Ale, nic takiego się nie stało. Obróciła się szybko w moją stronę. Najpierw uderzyła w ramię. -To za to, że sobie za dużo pozwalasz. -pocałowała mnie w policzek - A to za całą resztę. - i ukryła głowę w mojej klatce piersiowej. -Wow...-tylko tyle mogłem z siebie wydobyć. -Możesz, się pochwalić, że dostałeś buziaka od obozowej. - mruknęła. -Jak rozkażesz Druhno Koszmar. - powiedziałem i zobaczyłem, że ślicznotka zasnęła. Długo nie spałem , patrzyłem się na nią wymyślając jakieś scenariusze ze mną i z nią. Zasnąłem. Rano zaczęła się rozgrzewka i nasze zajęcia. -Ej, chłopaki co sądzicie o Dh. Koszmar?-spytałem Ereta i Sky'a -Jest strasznie wredna. Ale podobno jest dobra w ...- zaczął Eret, ale nie dałem mu skończyć -Nie sądzę. Ona ma 15 lat i na za bardzo jest lubiana w szkole. Po za tym normalnie jest całkiem miła - Sky i Eret wytrzeszczyli oczy. -Wszyscy myślą, że ona ma 19 lat... Wow... - powiedział Sky. -Ja to bym chciał, żeby mnie raz przytuliła. - rozmarzył się Eret. -Ja to już ja kilka razy przytuliłem, a ostatnio nawet buziaka dostałem w policzek. - chwaliłem się przed chłopakami i mieli taką samą minę jak przy tym kiedy dowiedzieli się, że ma 15 lat. - Chodźcie już się gra zaczęła. I tak minął nam biwak. Chłopaki co chwile dopytywali się o naszą Astriś. CDN... 'Rozdział 4. Bal.' Ach, już jutro bal. Kocham te dni, przed balem kiedy, każda dziewczyna stara się bym ją zaprosił. Każda oprócz Astrid. Nasza przewodnicząca. A właśnie nie mówiłem wam, że nasz Koszmarek jest przewodniczącą. Ale jest coś, czego nikt ze szkoły nie wie. Rodzina Astrid nie jest bogata, więc Astrid pracuje na swoje potrzeby (biwaki, brania etc.) . Pracuje w japońskiej restauracji, gdzie kelnerki przebierają się za służące (wyglądają jak sprzątaczki w The Sims 2 ;D). Mówią do swoich klientów Pani/Mistrzu . Zazwyczaj przesiaduje w tej restauracji obserwując co robi. Wiem, że to ją wkurza, ale kiedy jest zdenerwowana wygląda słodko. Miło było gdyby Astrid przyszła w tym kostiumie. W końcu to bal z maskami więc mogło by udawać przebranie. Dziś na korytarzu widziałem naburmuszona Astrid. Trzymała ręce w kieszeniach, co robi naprawdę rzadko i miała rozpuszczone włosy, co też było dziwne. Podbiegłem do niej i ją przywitałem. -Cześć As. - powiedziałem i szedłem koło niej. Nie odpowiedziała tylko przyspieszyła w kroku. -Głupi Jack, głupi Jack, głupi Jack...-mamrotała. -Co się stało? - spytałem, a ona zaciągnęła mnie do opuszczonego korytarza. -Nie zaprosił mnie... - powiedziała po czym osunęła się na ziemię. Usiadłem koło niej. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. -Kto?- -Jack... Zaprosił Else...- powiedziała po czym spojrzała się w przestrzeń. Położyłem rękę na jej. Wzdrygnęła, ale nie zabrała ręki. -Chcesz, ze mną iść? - powiedziałem. Widziałem błysk w jej oczach. Po chwili namyślenia odpowiedziała. -No... No dobrze. Ale masz o tym nie wspominać w harcerstwie. Uznają, że straciłam charakter.- powiedziała, po czym oparła swoja głowę na moim ramieniu. Gładziłem ją po włosach. Czułem się szczęśliwy. Ona miała zamknięte oczy. Postanowiłem, wykorzystać ten moment i pocałować ją. Nasze usta dzieliły milimetry. Gdy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Oby dwoje zaskoczenie oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Łomotało nam w sercach. Dzwonek oznaczał, że siedzimy już w szkole dwadzieścia minut, a mogliśmy iść do domu. -Przyjadę jutro po ciebie.- -Dobrze. Jak będziesz to po prostu wejdź. Nie pukaj, wejdź.-powiedziała. -Jasne.- Więc jutro rano przyjechać po nią na bal masek. Wróciłem do domu. Postanowiłem, że ubiorę na jutro czarne dżinsy i koszulę, a na nią dżinsową kurtkę w kolorze spodni. Przyjechałem rano, po Astrid. Wszedłem do jej domu i widziałem jak patrzy na spadające płatki śniegu przez okno. Była tak blisko, że na oknie była para. Zaczęła coś malować na oknie było to serduszko. W serduszku bała litera A (Astrid) potem + i zastanawiała się. Napisała J (Jack) coś we mnie wtrząsnęło. Poczułem ukucie w sercu. Patrzyła na serce z napisem A + J, gdy nagle zmazała je jednym ruchem ręki. -To nie ma sensu.- mruknęła do siebie. -Jeśli chcesz, możemy nie iść. - powiedziałem. Podskoczyła z zdziwienia . -Od kiedy tu stoisz. - -Dość długo. Nie powinnaś być już przebrana?- -Przebiorę się w szkole. Pada śnieg i było by mi zimno. -powiedziała. Poszliśmy do samochodu. Astriś miała siatkę z ciuchami. Mogłem jedynie zobaczyć kawałek niebieskiej sukienki. Kiedy byliśmy w szkole, As pobiegła się przebrać do łazienki. Kiedy wyszła, wyglądała jak anioł. Maiła rozpuszczone włosy. Twarzy nie widziałem, bo przykryta błękitną maską z czarnymi dodatkami i piórami na patyczku. Miała błękitną sukienkę do ziemi z dużym czarnym pasem oraz czarne szpilki. Ja miałem czarno czerwoną maskę. -Mogę prosić do tańca? -spytałem gdy rozbrzmiała muzyka. Astrid podała mi rękę i tańczyliśmy. Tańczyliśmy przez dobre dwie godziny. Gdy nagle puścili wolny. Astrid trzymała mnie jedną ręką za szyję, a druga trzymała maskę. Nagle opuściła maskę i puściła mnie. -Możemy z tond iść?-spytała, a ja zobaczyłem, że po jej policzku spływa łza. Rozglądnąłem się i zobaczyłem "przyczynę" łzy. Elsa i Jack całowali się. Musiało ją to mocno zaboleć, skoro wymusiło łzy. -Proszę, nie chcę tu być- powiedziała i popatrzyła w moje oczy. Bez namysłu pocałowałem ją. Myślałem, że zaraz mnie uderzy. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Oddała pocałunek. Robił się coraz namiętniejszy . Jakby pragnęła go od kilku lat. Oderwała się od mnie. Zobaczyliśmy, że na nas patrzą się ludzie. Nagle rozległy się wrzaski. "Ouuooo. Słodko! Wiedziałem! To było do przewidzenia Szczęściara itd." Astrid mimo to była szczęśliwa. Wyszliśmy. -Przepraszam. - powiedziała. -Nie szkodzi. Było fajnie. - powiedziałem i wyszczerzyłem zęby. -Nikogo u mnie nie ma w domu - od razu w mojej głowie zagotowały się zboczone myśli. Ale wiedziałem , że nic takiego się nie stanie. - Do rana nie ma. Chcesz zostać na noc. Po oglądamy wszystkie części Harry'ego Potter'a. Wiem, że lubisz.. -Nie musisz mnie namawiać. - powiedziałem. CDN... 'Rozdział 5. Nienawidzę Cię.' Oglądaliśmy razem filmy. Co chwilę spoglądałem na Astrid, która powoli zasypiała. Zasnęła. Przykryłem ją kocem. Wszedłem na telefonie na facebook'a. Jack: Hej :D Czkawka: Cześć. :P Jack: Jak Ci się udało z As? Przecież, nie dawno mówiła na Ciebie Zboczony Kosmita :o? Czkawka: Meh. Sam nie wiem. ;/ Jack: Nie rozumiem! Nie dawno mówiła, że Ciebie nienawidzi! Czkawka: Jesteś zazdrosny? Jack: Może i jestem! Czkawka: Ale z Elsą fajnie się całowało! Jack: A tobie z Astrid!? Wszyscy wiemy, że sam jesteś zazdrosny. Że jest zakochana we mnie nie w tobie! Czkawka: Jak uważasz! Ja spadam :< To bolało. Bolało jak to napisał. A jeśli ma racje. Jeśli Astrid zrobiła to tylko by się na nim zemścić. Myśli kłębiące się w mojej głowie nie pozwoliły mi długo zasnąć. Mimo trudu w końcu zasnąłem. Rano zobaczyłem, że Astrid już nie było w łóżku. Wszedłem z jej pokoju i poszedłem do kuchni. Widziałem jak robi kanapki. Chciałem ją objąć w talii. -Nawet nie próbuj kosmito!- uprzedziła mnie. -Ale.. Ale wczoraj. - -Wczoraj to był bal i mogłam Ci pozwolić na taką zabawę.-zarumieniła się. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. - A co tam robisz?- -Masz- podała mi kanapkę. Ugryzłem i nie wiedziałem, że kanapka może być taka dobra. Pokazałem jej gestem, że kanapka jest smaczna. Posłała łaskawy uśmiech. Pogłaskałem ją po głowie .-Za nie długo masz pracę. - powiedziałem spoglądając na zegarek. -Taa. -Idę z tobą- posłałem jej uśmiech. -Nienawidzę Cię.-powiedziała i poszła do swojego pokoju zapewne po ciuchy. -To idziemy?- spytałem kiedy zeszłam na dół. Rzuciła mi mordercze spojrzenie, a ja odpowiedziałem szczerząc ząbki. Podeszła do mnie. Myślałem, że zaraz dostanę. Ale ona złapała mnie za rękę i wyciągnęła do korytarza. -Nie drocz się tylko ubieraj. - powiedziała i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Nagle w jej oczach zobaczyłem strach. -Co się stało?- powiedziałem zakładając lewego buta. -Co to jest...?- wydukała wskazując palcem na moją kieszeń. Z kieszeni wystawał mały czarny smoczek. To jest Szczerbatek. Sam byłem zdziwiony, gdy od mojego zmarłego wuja dostałem dwa jajka. "To czarne jest dla ciebie, a to niebieskie daj komuś komu ufasz.." powiedział dawno temu mój wuj. -Tsa... To jest smok Szczerbatek... Ale, to długa historia...- powiedziałem i wyjąłem smoka z kieszeni. Głaskałem go. Podsunąłem As by go pogłaskała. -Nie, nie dzięki...-popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem na smoczka. Poszliśmy do jej pracy. Ja jak zwykle zamówiłem omlet z napisem od kelnerki (Astrid). Jej 30-letnia Szefowa (bardziej się zachowuje jak 17-latka, ale o tym nie gadajmy). Stwierdziła, iż jesteśmy razem (chciałbym) i ,że tylko Astrid może mnie obsługiwać. Mnie pasuje, ale gorzej z Koszmarem. Dziś w restauracji można grac w karty. Chodzi o to, że wybieram sobie zawodniczkę(którąś z kelnerek). Gramy w karty. Jeśli wygram mogę sobie zrobić zdjęcie z osobą przegraną, jeśli strona przeciwna wygra, muszę zbierać punkty (przychodzą do restauracji) na następny pojedynek. Z Astrid jeszcze nikt nie wygrał. Ja dziś gram pierwszy raz z nią. Wygrałem! Astrid z niezadowolona twarzą, poszła ze mną na zaplecze zrobić zdjęcie. -No, Astrid! Nie stresuj się tak.- zachęcała ja Szefowa , która robiła zdjęcie. -To może, Cię obejmę, będzie Ci raźniej. - droczyłem się i objąłem ją . Inne kelnerki zakrzyknęły tylko "Awww". Fotka strzelona. Astrid przybliżyła usta do mojego ucha. -Zabiję Cię za to zdjęcie. -szepnęła - A i jeszcze jedno. Nienawidzę Cie Zboczony Kosmito!- szepnęła i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Dedyk dla Asti 1432! Jako jedyna mnie rozgryzłaś :D Pozdrawiam kolejny next jutro. A i jeszcze jedno. Ponoć (od tajnego agebta info (Natalniak2000) ) moje opko jest na pierwszej stronie. Wow! Bardzo, ale to bardzo wam dziękuję!!! Chyba z tej okazji pojawi się specjal (UWAGA: Nie będzie on miał znaczenia dla fabuły jak w poprzednim opku) :D Pozdrawiam i jeszcze raz Bardzo Bardzo BARDZO dziękuję :D 'Rozdział 6. Randka' Perspektywa Astrid. Czkawka jak zwykle przesiedział cały dzień w restauracji. -Zbieraj się. Ekechem Mistrzu..- nienawidzę tak do niego mówić. Przebrałam się i wyszłam. Czkawka czekał już na tylnym wyjściu. -Hej...-przywitał mnie. Odpowiedziałam mu łaskawym uśmiechem, który raczej wyszedł na grymas - Jak tam z Jackiem? - powiedział nagle i nie pewnie. -Em, nic - zawahałam się. Nie wiem czy mogę mu powiedzieć, że kocham się w Jacku. -Ah.-powiedział to dziwnie. - Wczoraj mnie wyzwał.- zdziwiło mnie to. Ciekawe o co się po kłócili... -Ah..a-nie wiedziałam jak mam się odezwać. Szliśmy w nieswojej ciszy. Czułam się jakby zamiast on kłócił się z Jackiem tylko Czkawka ze mną. Doszliśmy do domu. -To Cze...-przerwał mi -Nic nie mów. Jutro się od ciebie odczepię ...-powiedział i chciał iść. Złapałam go za rękę. Zdziwiło go to. -Co się stało?-spytałam go. -Wolisz Jacka. Nie będę się, aż tak narzucał. -powiedział i próbował wyjąść dłoń z mojego uścisku. - Co Ci odbiło czemu to robisz? - pytałam. Odwrócił się, przybliżył do siebie moją twarz. -Bo Cię kocham. -powiedział. Ja stałam w murowana. On odszedł. Poszłam do domu i szybko zasnęłam. Kończyły się zajęcia i podbiegł do mnie Jack. -Witaj przewodnicząco. Ehm. Czy masz wolną środę. - wyobraziłam sobie mój plan pracy i mam. -Taa... A co? - z daleka widziałam wściekły wzrok Czkawki. -Może, poszłabyś, ze mną do kina...? - zapytał. -Ok, jasne. - posłałam mu miły uśmiech. Cały czas patrzyłam na Czkawkę. Ignorował zaczepiające go dziewczyny. Cały czas wpatrywał się we mnie. W końcu do mnie podszedł .-O co Cię pytał? - spytał beztrosko.-Czy poszłabym z nim do kina. Zgodziłam się. - powiedziałam obojętnie. W jego oczach widziała płomienie. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Powoli gasły. -Aha.-powiedział zaciskając zęby. -O co chodzi? --Nic.- powiedział i poszedł. Nadszedł dzień "Randki" . Ubrałam się w moje najlepsze ciuchy. Zadzwonił dzwonek to pewnie Jack. Wyszłam i to był on. Najpierw poszliśmy do kina. Śmialiśmy się z filmu. Później poszliśmy do McDonald'a. Śmialiśmy się i wygłupialiśmy. I nadszedł ten nie zręczny moment. Nasze usta zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać i... I odsunęłam się. -Przepraszam- powiedziałam. Jakoś z nim to nie było to. Może to było zwykłe zauroczenie. -Rozumiem. Kochasz kogoś innego. I on chyba tez coś do ciebie czuje. - wskazał podbródkiem na okno. Stał tam Czkawka. Pił szejka. -Ja go nie kocham. -rzekłam, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął. CDN... Rozdział 7. Zrozumiałam UWAGA! Ten rodział ma nadmiernie dużo FANASY! Zacznie sie teraz rycie bani! Od teraz to opowiadanie jest tylko dla tych co umią czytać ze zrozumieniem! Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam! -Nie trzymam Cię dużej, możesz iść. - powiedział z uśmiechem. -Nie, nie trze..-patrzał na mnie wzrokiem "Nie martw się o mnie. Idź" - Dzięki... Cześć.- kiwną głową. Wyszłam. Zobaczyłam jak Czkawka w ramionach przytula jakąś dziewczynę. Ona chyba płacze. Nagle poczułam się dziwnie. Miałam ochotę podejść do tej prawie białowłosej dziewczyny. "Zaraz... Ja chyba nie jestem zazdrosna!? Na pewno nie jestem zazdrosna! Kto by był zazdrosny o takiego Zboczonego kosmite-prześladowca? No kto?! Ja.." Stałam tóż przy nich. Żaden z nich nie drgnął. Nie zauważyli mnie. -N-ni-nie przeszkadzam w-w-wam?-jąkałam się, bo nie mogłam opanować złości. Czkawka chyba to zauważył, że jestem dosyć zła. -Złość piękności szkodzi.- powiedział zrównoważonym głosem. -Czemu ona płacze!? - nienawidzę facetów przez których dziewczyny płaczą. -Ona powinna Ci powiedzieć. - wskazał na dziewczynę. -Bardzo lubię Jack'a, a nawet coś więcej... Ale.. TY się z nim spotykasz...- -Nie spotykam się...- zapewniałam białowłosą. Teraz to wiem, że to Elsa. -Ale...- -Zaprosił mnie. Ale nic nie zamierzałam. - mówiłam przekonująco do Elsy. -Taa-mruknął pod nosem Czkawka. -A Ty co tu robisz?!- krzyknęłam. -Spokojnie. Już Cię nie będę prześladował. Sajonara. - powiedział i poszedł. Następnego dnia już za mną nie łaził. Siedział ze swoimi kumplami na parapecie. Jednak zawsze kiedy przechodziłam koło niego odprowadzał mnie wzrokiem. Był biwak tym razem w szkole. Znowu byłam obozową. Porobiłam im parę (parę- ok.50) granatów. Czkawka rzadko się do mnie odzywał. Teraz zrozumiałam jak bardzo się w nim zakochałam. Męczy mnie to, że już za mną nie łazi. Odrzuciłam wszystkich przyjaciół. Nie rozmawiam z Meridą, Szpadką, Anną, Elsą i nawet moją BBF Roszpunką ma strasznie długie blond włosy.... Właściwie jedyną osobą z jaką rozmawiam to Yumi Jumi . . Jest ze mną w samorządzie. Bardzo miła, choć często się wkurza. Jej włosy są różowe tak jak jej oczy. Są naturalne, nie farbuje, ani nie używa soczewek. Yumi ma siostrę. Ma na imię Yuuki Juki. Śmieszne, że nazwali je podobnie skoro Yuuki ma niebieskie oczy i włosy (też naturalne). Chociaż twarze maja bardzo podobne. Yuuki jest starsza od Yumi. Widać to po "wielkości". Tylko z nimi rozmawiam. Do pokoju samorządu wszedł Czkawka. -Co tu robisz!? Czego chcesz?!- naskoczyły na niego Yumi i Yuuki. -Nie do was... Przyszedłem do As.. Przewodniczącej...- spojrzałam na niego i zabiłam go wzrokiem. Dziewczyny widząc powagę sytuacji wyszły. -A więc, czego chcesz?- syknęłam i założyłam nogę na nogę. Rozsiadłam się wygodnie na krześle. Nie odzywał się wstałam i powtórzyłam. -Czego chcesz?- złapał mnie za rękę i przyszpilił swoim ciałem mnie do ściany. -Ciebie.- chciałam się wyrwać, ale on jest za silny. Zaczął mnie całować po szyi. -Przestań! - jednak nie działało to na niego. Mogłam użyć tylko jednego, właściwie mam jeszcze jedną opcję oprócz tej, ale jej nie ujawnię. Nikomu. -Ja Dh. Koszmar rozkazuje Ci stanąć na baczność! - jednak usłyszałam tylko jego cichy śmiech. -On już to zrobił...-powiedział. Zastanawiałam się o co mu chodzi. Ale potem zrozumiałam. Dostałam rumieńcy. Czy dojdzie do tego w szkole. Nie, nie może być. To splami funkcję przewodniczącej. To splami imię Koszmar. Nie dam się.-Czkawka granat!- próbowałam ale nic to nie dało. -Nie da się.- no nie. Z moich oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Jestem zmuszona do użycia tego. -Ja, Astrid Hoffenson, znana również jako Dh. Koszmar. Pentagramie mocy Ziemskiego Bóstwa, błagam o udzieleniu mi mocy i siły w celach obronnych.- w moim ręku pojawił się łuk. A ja zostałam dodatkowo przykryta długim "płaszczem" (coś jak peleryna). Czkawka po usłyszeniu tych słów, gwałtownie się odsunął. Jakby wiedział co to znaczy. -Wiedziałem! To stało się w tedy prawda!? - kiwnęłam głowa na tak. Już mówię kiedy to było: Na ostatnim biwaku, Czkawka wziął swojego małego smoka. Okazało się, że smok się przeziębił. Kichając strzelił ogniem, albo raczej plazmą w ręce Czkawki. On się oparzył. Chcąc mu pomóc w wycieraniu plazmy sama się oparzyłam. W nocy na biwaku przyśnił mi się sen. Był to anioł, który mówił, że dostałam moce Bóstwa Ziemskiego. Nie wiem czy Czkawka zyskał takie moce. Anioł mówił coś o słudze którego powinnam znaleźć. Pocałunkiem będzie on moim sługą. -Tak, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz...- nie dokończył ,bo zatkał mi ręką buzię. -Musiałem to sprawdzić... Przepraszam. Jak już mówiłem ja z tobą skończyłem. - to zabolało. Było mi tak przykro -Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie? Masz już sługę? -Nie...- powiedziałam i spuściłam głowę. Nie potrzebnie. Czkawka złapał mnie za podbródek i pocałował. Zaczęliśmy promieniować złotym światłem, ale to tylko przez chwilę. -No kontrakt sługi wykonany. Tylko, żeby Ci się w głowie poprzewracało! Ten pocałunek to tylko, żeby być kogoś sługą...- to też bolało. Zrozumiałam jak bardzo się zakochałam. Zrozumiałam też, że zakocham się jeszcze bardziej... Mam nadzieje, że wybaczycie mi za to rycie bani :P. Dziękuję za tyle komentarzy :D Sajonara:D ''' '''Województwo śląskie (Cze-wa) pozdrawia! Kto już na feriach!? 'Rozdział 8. Występ' -Bujajacie. Co? Co ja śpiewam. - tak, właśnie przygotowujemy się do występu. -I tak Astriś dobrze Ci poszło do tego momentu. - chwaliła mnie Yuuki. -Ja to zawsze chrzanię! - obwiniałam się. -Nie to ja źle weszłam z perkusją. - próbowała mnie pocieszyć Yumi. -Mimo, iż moja gra na gitarze jest perfekcyjna, też zawiodłam. - mówiła Yuuki. -To może przerwa? Dziś mam piernika do szkoły dam wam po kawałku! - i poszłyśmy na przerwę. Jutro w szkole są występy, coś jak pokaz talentów. Ja z Yuuki i Yumi zamierzamy wystąpić z piosenką Juli Kamińskiej. Co do tej piosenki, taka jest prawda. Jako, iż Czkawka jest moim sługą, ("ale to dziwnie brzmi") znowu za mną łazi. -To co zaśpiewasz pani?- jak mnie on tym denerwuje. -Dowiesz się na występie. - popatrzył na mnie swoimi wielkimi oczętami. -A Ty coś będziesz śpiewał, albo coś?- spytałam. -Tak ja ze swoim zespołem Wilki będziemy. -''' (zdaje sobie sprawę, że taki zespół istnieje, ale nie miałam pomysłu na nazwę.)' -Hy, miło. - uśmiechnęłam się . Ciekawe co zaśpiewają. Mam nadzieje, że nie będzie to nić "złego". -Wiem, o czym myślisz. Tego się zupełnie nie spodziewasz. - posłałam mu tylko zabójcze spojrzenie i wróciłam do domu. Odprowadził mnie pod same drzwi. -Pamiętaj jak co kolwiek Ci się stanie, po prostu szepnij "pomocy Czkawka", a ja od razu się zjawię.- patrzał mi się prosto w oczy. -Jak chcesz. Pa- powiedziałam i weszłam do domu. Od razu po wejściu do domu odrobiłam lekcję, zjadłam obiad i ćwiczyłam piosenkę do wieczora. Zasnęłam przy biurku. Rano szybko ubrałam się w jakieś ciuchy i wybiegłam do szkoły. -To jak jesteś gotowa Astrid?- powiedział Czkawka czekając pod moim drzwiami. -Och, tak, ale co Ty tu robisz?- -Czekałem na ciebie pani!- krzyknął. -Hej, nie mów tak do mnie publicznie.- przytaknął i poszliśmy do szkoły. Kiedy weszliśmy powiedział, że idzie jeszcze poćwiczyć i że jak coś stanie to mam wołać. Pobiegłam do Yumi i Yuuki. -Jak tam As? Ja z Yumi już wszystko umiemy - posłała mi swój zabójczy uśmiech. -Jasne, ćwiczyłam do samego wieczora.-odpowiedziałam. Nadszedł czas występu. Najpierw była Elsa z Anną, naprawdę świetna piosenka. Roszpunka z Julkiem tez niczego sobie. Szpadka ładnie choć kiedy Merida śpiewała była trochę zachrypnięta. -A teraz zespół Wilki! - taa, Wilki. Zespół Czkawki. W jego zespole byli też Śledzik, Saczysmark i Mieczyk. -Baśka miała fajny biust, Ania styl, -zawachał się- a Astrid coś co lubię. - co? Jak Astrid! Przecież tam normalnie jest Zośka! Jezuu, jestem teraz pośmiewiskiem szkoły. Ela całowała cudnie, nawet tuż po swoim ślubie z Kaśką można było konie kraść chociaż wiem, że chciała przeżyć ze mną swój pierwszy raz. Magda zło, Jolka mnie zagłaskałaby na śmierć a Agnieszka zdradzała mnie. Piękne jak okręt (uuuuuu) Pod pełnymi żaglami Jak konie w galopie (uuuuuu) Jak niebo nad nami Karolina w Hollywood z Aśką nigdy nie było tak samo. Ewelina zimna jak lód, więc na noc umówiłem się z Alą. Wszystko mógłbym Izie dać, tak jak Oli, ale one wcale nie chciały brać Małgorzata, jeden grzech, aż onieśmielała mnie. A Monika była okej. Piękne jak okręt (uuuuuu) Pod pełnymi żaglami Jak konie w galopie (uuuuuu) Jak niebo nad nami /x2 - skończyli. Zabiję go za tą Astrid oj tak. Hethera zaśmiała się do mnie. -O jak Astrid, masz coś co on lubi. Hahahaa!- nienawidzę jej. -Pożałujesz tego! - powiedziałam do Czkawki gdy zszedł ze sceny. - Teraz zespół Snowdrop '(znowu nie miałam pomysłu)'- to mój! Czyli Ja, Yumi i Yuuki! -Zaczynamy dziewczyny. Damy im popalić. - szepnęłam przed zaczęciem śpiewu. Tylko ja śpiewałam w zespole. -Twój wzrok na sobie czuję wiem co cię rozpala najbardziej to cię kręci gdy ktoś cię zniewala jeden gest, jeden ruchi mogę mieć was dwóch wszystkich was, jesteście ehh tacy sami Bujajcie się faceci jesteście duże dzieci wciąż w głowie wam imprezki nie opuszczacie deski nie staje wam odwagi by by być na prawdę męskim Bujajcie się faceci, faceci No po co nam faceci, do wynoszenia śmieci czy nie wie nikt na świecie co trzeba dać kobiecie niech każdy wie każda z nas chce czy piękna czy brzydula by ktoś ją po przytulał, przytulał - dziewczyny szalały, a chłopaki zastali wściekli pod ścianą. Tylko Czkawka śmiał się i klaskał. -Świetnie Milejdi! Nie sądziłem, ze umiesz tak świetnie śpiewać. - przytulił mnie. To było takie... Odwzajemniłam uścisk, co go chybę zmieszało. Nie chciałam go puścić. Nie moge uwierzyć, że straciłam go. Mogłam odwzajemniać jego uczucia wcześniej. Teraz to mogę się pocałować w pupkę. Ale występ był udany! '''Hah takie tam przyszło mi do główiki.' To co śpiewała Astrid : '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3nsIU1m8Ko '''A to jest Wilków: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCIvOsw0O-M '''Mam nadzieje, że się podoba. Pozdrowionka :D Rozdział 9. "Ogonek?" Następnego dnia Czkawka (znowu) po mnie przyszedł. Zapukał do drzwi dość wcześnie. Nie wiedząc kto to jest otworzyłam je. Ujrzałam Czkawkę. -No Mistrzu, ale byś się przebrała z piżamki w coś sensownego...- powiedział. Zaspanym głosem powiedziałam. -Wejść.- wskazałam mu drogę ręką. Zamknęłam drzwi kiedy wszedł i poszłam na górę. -Idę się ubrać.- oświadczyłam mu będąc w połowie schodów. Założyłam miętowe rurki i prawie przezroczystą białą koszulę. -Świetnie, Milejdi. - powiedział kiedy przyszłam zrobić śniadanie. -Masz- podałam mu kanapkę z dżemem i nutellą (polecam). Zjadł ją ze smakiem i patrzył się na mnie badawczo. -Mieszkasz sama? - zapytał nagle. Przełknęłam gryz kanapki. -Nie, rodzice wyjechali na urlop. Wrócą jutro. - powiedziałam i napiłam się kakao. -To już nie ma znaczenia. Jutro o tobie zapomną. - słysząc te słowa udławiłam się przeżuwanym kęsem kanapki. -Słu-cham?-powiedziałam kiedy przestałam się dławić. -Nie pamiętasz, jesteś bóstwem Ziemskim. Zamieszkasz w świątyni.- -A przypadkiem te świątyni nie znajdują się głównie w Japonii? - powiedziałam i pomarzyłam sobie o mieszkaniu w Japonii. -Myślisz, że w Polsce jest mało Japończyków? Wybudowali sobie parę świątyni. Akurat u nas w Berk jest pełno Japończyków i jest tu świątynia. Yumi i Yuuki są Japonkami.- wyrecytował jakby wiedział, że zadam to pytanie. -A-ha. - powiedziałam i zapatrzyłam się w kakao. Nagle do głowy przyszło mi pytanie. "Ale jak to zapomną." Podniosłam głowę by zadać pytanie i zobaczyłam coś... dziwnego. -Co ty masz na głowie!?- zapytałam z lekka paniką. Chłopak z czymś na głowie Czkawka wstał i spokojnie poszedł do lustra. Poszłam za nim. Spojrzał się w lustro z wyraźnym spokojem. -Musiało się to kiedyś stać. Myślałem o kurku, ale lis zawsze spoko. Dobrze, że nie wąż - osłupiałam. -Zaraz co? - powiedziałam kiedy się otrząsnęłam. -Nie przejmuj się tym. - powiedział i spojrzał na biały zegar nad lustrem - Musimy wychodzić.- zakładał buty gdy zadzwonił mój telefon. -Halo? - powiedziałam kiedy odebrałam. -Hej , As tu Nathan Nejtan. Miałam dziś lekcje z twoją wychowawczynią i powiedziała, że dziś macie odwołane lekcje. Powinna zaraz zadzwonić na stacjonarny. -Aha, dobra, dzięki. Coś jeszcze?- -Możesz mi kupić mąkę ,jajka, i mleko? Wiem, że margaryna jest w domu. A jeśli nie ma to kup. A i jeszcze aromat waniliowy i proszek do pieczenia.- -Jasne ,a po co Ci? - powiedziałam i zobaczyłam znudzoną twarz Czkawki. Myślałam, że zaraz wybuchnę śmiechem. -Zawsze zapominasz. Jutro jedenasty luty. Moje urodzinki! (I moje też ^o^)- -Ah, no tak. Dobra. To Cześć- i rozłączyłam się. -Kto to był i czego chciał? - powiedział Czkawka z oburzeniem w głosie. -Moja siostra. Prosiła bym jej kupiła składniki na ciasto. Jest wspaniałym cukiernikiem.- -To Ty masz siostrę?- -Przyrodnią. Tak. A ty zamierzałeś wyjść z tymi... Uszami?- popatrzał się dziwnie na mnie, a potem skapował o co chodzi. -Ah, no tak.- pstryknął palcami i "uszy" zniknęły. -Wow. Zaraz obróć się. Ogonek? - parsknęłam śmiechem. Pozdrawiam :) Przepraszam was za taki długiiii....iiii czas nie pisania nextów (ah, składnia moich słów jest naprawdę bogata -.-) Mam nadzieje, że mi wybaczycie. :< Dziękuję wam, że przez ten czas byliście "ze mną" Dziękuję! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania